No going back
by Kindred01
Summary: Harry was attacked by a vampire when he was 10 years old and he learn how to control himself and build a clan.
1. Chapter 1

"I'm sorry Harry but that what needs to be done." Dumbledore said, the 16 year old teen frowned and turned to look around at the others in the room most of them had the same look he has some of the other looked like Dumbledore's word was golden. He closed his eyes and felt the link from his clan tell him what they thought of the old man's plan. Opening his eyes and saw the old nut job lick his lips at him

"I'm done, I've had enough of this bull shit!" Harry said as he pushed himself off the chair he was sat in.

"I'm sorry?" Dumbledore said, looking confused at Harry's outburst.

The dark haired boy turned to look at him and the old man saw the change in Harry's eyes "I said I am done. I will not be your little home grown slut. You don't fool me in the slightest Dumbledore you have been grooming me since I was 11. Coming into my life and saving me from my abusive family." He told him with a dark glare as he paced "I am not going to whore myself out to Death Eaters just to get close to the Dark Lord and then become his pet whore so I can find out his weakness and then kill him…you know what fuck you I don't have do anything you say…"

"I hate to point out…"

"But you like to and you will." Harry said, earning him a glare from the old wizard as a few others sniggered behind him.

"Said was saying I hate to point out Harry but you do have to do what I say as your guardian." Dumbledore smile.

"Ummm here's a thought fuck off." Harry snarled "I have played your sheep I have acted like a dog for his master but no more. Here is something you didn't for see old man but when I was 10 years old I was attacked by a vampire and left to teach myself how to control my powers and my lust. The vampire who bite ran off after he realised he attacked a child. In my first years I marked two people as part of my clan."

All eyes fall to Ron and Hermione, the girl shock her head and Ron looked horrified "No not them." Hr turned to the twins who stood up and bowed with large grins on their faces

"Master." They said together, Harry wrinkled his nose at the word master but said nothing as he turned back to the group looking at them

"You monster! You turned my boys into monsters!" Molly screeched, Harry winced and frowned at her before looking at the others of his clan

"You might as well all stand up." He said, quickly as he said it the rest of his clan stood up. "I've been busy." Harry smiled sheepishly, Fred, George and Bill, Charlie, Remus and Sirius, Severus, and fleur, Hermione, Luna and Neville all stood up. "There are more but these are just the few that are loyal to me!" Harry growled Dumbledore looked speechless at the people standing up out weighing the group that are loyal to him

"Severus?" Dumbledore looked at the man he thought he had Severus under his control "Why?"

"The boy is persuasive." He told him as he walked to the door

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS! WE NEED YOU TO STOP VOLDEMORT!" Dumbledore yelled, Harry looked back at him his eyes darker than normal he could see fangs poking out from under Harry's lips. He still thinks he's of Harry as a little boy that he could control "You were chosen by the fates to destroy Voldemort and it's my job to train you…"

"By turning him into a whore?" Remus asked

"It an idea." He said

"What it's the only idea we got!" Moody yelled, as he stood up and walked over to Harry "I say we stun the boy and send him off Lucius!" Harry lips curled up in a snarl before he pushed Moody in the chest sending him flying back into the old man's desk braking it into two.

"One little problem there Lucius and his family are part of my clan." Harry said fully.

The teen started too turned to the door when Molly shouted "You can't let them do this!" Dumbledore raised his wand

"I'm sorry Harry you are now a dangerous creature and you are now under my care." The teen raised an eye brow and licked his fangs

"I've never belong to you and if you want to defeat the Dark Lord you fucking him yourself!" Harry snarled as he walked to the door and threw it open braking it on the wall as he walked out, the others followed him.

"Fred, George, Bill Charlie please don't go!" Molly cried as he tried to grabbed her son's hands but they were stranger than her and pulled their hands away from her quickly

"Moin?" Ron said standing she turned to look at him seeing the true image of the girl

"Sorry Ron, Harry didn't trust you not hate him for what he is. He didn't ask for any of this but I won't turn my back on my master, my brother." She smiled weakly at him before turning her back on him and walked off.


	2. Chapter 2

They returned to Grimmauld place, Harry asked Sirius to change the wards to keep Dumbledore and his pets out while Harry and his clan could finely relax. The dark haired teen went to his bed room telling the others he needed to think as he left them in the living room celebrating their middle finger up to the order and Dumbledore. He did need to think he had just brought his plans forwards one year but it couldn't be avoided like he wanted to his worry now is dealing with the fall out and the Dark Lord.

He dropped his glamour and looked down at the bump he had been hiding for the last 6 months he rubbed his eyes as he walked over to bed his hands rubbing the bump as he felt the child roll over and kick out. Harry smiled as he sat down and shifted to the middle of the bed and closed his eyes before he heard a knock on the door and before he could throw his glamour up Remus stood there gazing at him "Harry?" He gasp seeing the bump

"Ummm…" Remus closed the door and walked over to the teen and sat on the bed

"When did this happen?" He asked

"6 months ago, I met the vampire who attacked me when I was 10. His name was Royal and when I saw him again he just looked at him his eyes were ocean blue he was shocked to see me a live and he fell on his knees and begged forgiveness he had believe that he had killed a me. We talked I told him about my clan and the secrets I am keeping and then he asked to see me again. So I would sneak out and we would met." Harry wiped his eyes from the pinkish tears that fell from his eyes "He just kept coming back to see me and then well… it just happen you know he kissed me and I killed back and before I knew what was happening we ended up screwed like rabbit." Harry said, he should be embarrassed by telling Remus this but he wasn't, Remus looked worried as he faced the teen.

"Harry…"

"He's dead before you ask, that night after we slept together he took me back to my Aunts and Uncles and as he was leaving…" Harry stopped and tried to will away the images in his mind "…Moody stepped out of bloody nowhere and killed him" He cried as he warped his arms around his stomach as he calmed himself before speaking again. "I don't know if he thought he was an assassin sent by the Dark Lord or he couldn't take a chance that he didn't want to attack me." Remus looked shocked and reached out and took Harry's hands and held him and tried to comfort him seeing the sad look on the boy's face

"I'm sorry." He whispered

"He was my first and I end up like this." Harry mumbled

"Master and childe connection can be great pull." Remus whispered softly as he pulled Harry in his arms.

"Do I have a great pull?" Harry whispered as he nuzzled into his wolf's chest feeling the comfort he need

"You do, look at you Harry you are a master of your own clan by the age of 16. You are a powerful wizard and vampire and I am so proud of you." Harry smiled at him and then kissed his cheek

"I need to tell the others."

Harry came into the living room without his glamour on and Remus following behind him, everyone in the room looked at him and they saw the bump "Bloody hell Remus you only went up there to talk to him?" Sirius said, Remus gave him a put off growl

"Play nice Sirius." Harry told him as he rested his hands on the bump "The father of my baby is dead as a clan we will raise him or her together." Harry told him, the girl cooed at Harry's belly

"We will be the best uncles our nephew or niece will ever have." The Twines said together, Harry smiled at them

"Between the wonder twins and the mutt your child will be a hellion." Severus smiled at him, Harry nodded in agreement but said nothing. Until he looked back up at them all waiting for him to say something

"We need to move, I know Sirius would like to leave this gloomy place."

"No shit!" The man said with a grin

"And will need a bigger place." He said with a softly smile down at his bump, he could feel his clan nod in agreement and he let out a sigh as he looked up at them.

"Right so you two help me and Charlie make dinner and no funny stuff." Bill said as both he and Charlie grabbed Fred and George's shoulder and pulled them out the room

"Hey!" Fred cried out

"We are making our Master's favourite food." Charlie grinned at Harry as they left the room. Sirius walked up to Harry and hugged him and smiled at him

"I will help you thought this I promises."


End file.
